Phase I of this project produced the prototype of a software accessory that gives blind and very low vision people access to mainstream computer applications on next-generation, graphics- based microcomputers through the use of voice output. This product, called outSPOKEN TM, represents the first attempt to solve the technical and user interface problems involved in presenting a pixel-based graphical user interface to blind users. Its appeal and market potential lies in its applicability to off-the- shelf software, ease of use, and low price. The product was developed for the Apple Macintosh in Phase I. The objective of Phase II is to widen its availibility by porting it to IBM PC/AT and PS Series compatibles.